Pairing Issues
by AnuHit
Summary: The BLEACH males have one MAJOR problem. Fangroups. And right now, the main topic is who each of them should be with. Can they get their fangroups to calm down, or will the women get involved too? -Interview setting, give it a shot-
1. Part 1: News

**Read this note before going on, it's important.**

**(A/N): **This story is basically based around the males' (occasionally females') problem with BLEACH fangirls/boys, rampaging about who should be with who. It's a story, but it'll progress into kind of like an interview kind of thing (you'll get what I mean). I will allow ANY questions to be asked. Just tell me: WHO the question is addressed to and WHAT the question is. I will do my best to make it so the characters will answer in a way that is fair (I will try my best to not add my own selfish emotions to it). Note that I am a firm believer in the manga (it is the original script), I do watch the anime, but not so much the fillers, so if it's to one of the characters in a filler, just tell what episodes I should look into, and I will try my best. There are some stuff that I added and tweeked (age mostly) along the way just to make it seem more...comidic?

Also there is a forum I created for discussions bout this issue too.

**OKAY, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I only own the plot that's going on. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: News<strong>

21 year old Kurosaki Ichigo was having a problem. It made his head hurt, and at that moment, he felt like he wanted to punch the daylights out of the people who decided to even bring these topics up. Like who had the time of day to be doing this?

Now, from our perspective, readers and writer, we don't really know what's going on in poor Ichigo's mind. So let me take you all back an hour from now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour before…<strong>_

After a day of school, killing hollows, more Shinigami Kaichou duties, PLUS acting and doing some damn photoshoot for his boss, Kubo Tite, our carrot-top just wanted to go home and have a nice, quiet nap. His body was sore and he swore that if he had to kill another hollow or do another scene or photoshoot right now, he'd blow a gasket. Rukia had other things to tend to, so she told him that she'd be going back to Soul Society and would meet him tomorrow at the studio. So back home he went.

When he got to the Kurosaki residence, he found the front door open. Just as he was about to walk in, Kurosaki Isshin came flying out the entrance and across the street into the neighbor's yard causing the poor old lady to drop her hose and run into her house with a frantic scream. The cause of this was the black haired tomboy standing at the kitchen counter, one hand holding an apple, while an athletic foot was raised in a kicking stance. Kurosaki Karin paid no mind to her wailing father as she kept her view on her laptop and munched away at her apple. She only turned when she acknowledge her brother's presence with a small tip of her chin.

She was 16 now and they had a mutual understanding, both weren't very social except with their small group of friends, but they loved each other and looked out for one another, especially their sister. Returning her gesture, Ichigo began to make his way upstairs, lugging his backpack with him.

"Welcome back Ichi-nii." At the top of the stairs with a basket of laundry in her arms and a smiling face, was Kurosaki Yuzu. She was the balance for her sister's roughness, the more feminine one. While Karin had black hair and kept it up and wore more street-like clothes, Yuzu let her hair down and wore dresses more often. She was also the mom figure in the family. After their mother died, she took over the house work and took care of everyone, without her, who knew where the family would be right now.

Letting a small smile slip onto his usual gruff face, Ichigo went up the stairs and took the basket from his sister's arms, much to her protest.

"Hey, why aren't you asking Karin to help you?" He asked, balancing the basket between his arm and hip, while ruffling up Yuzu's hair gently with the other.

Yuzu giggled, but playfully slapped her brother's hand away. "You know, girls don't like it when you touch their hair. And as for Karin, she's busy with school work and she has to leave for work in a few minutes."

He chuckled softly before gesturing to the laundry basket. "Where do you want these?"

"You can just put them in my room and I'll fold them after I'm done putting the other pile of clothes into the washer." Yuzu replied, before heading back into the noisy laundry room.

Ichigo nodded before making his way to his sisters' room. Nudging the door open with his foot, the smell grass and perfume rushed into his nose. Even after 16 years it was still the same; Karin's half of the room was decorated with soccer posters and equipment and occasionally some rock band posters, themed with black and dark red, while Yuzu's was more baby yellow themed and was a softer approach. Shaking his head and smiling a bit, Ichigo set down the basket, he headed to his room.

His was still the same as well; from the bed to the closet to the desk, it was all the same. Boring, but neat. Rukia didn't seem to mind or complain about his "style" when she stayed over, so he didn't do much change. His father had tried to put a poster of some Playboy thing in his room, but Ichigo ended up burning it and prohibited his insane father from entering his room again. Absently tossing his backpack onto the chair, he crawled onto his bed, not even bothering to take off his socks or jacket. He let out a sigh of relief as the pleasant feeling of his soft bed and tiredness began to engulf him, bringing him closer to his well deserved nap. Exhaustion came like a wave and soon he was slipping into-

"_YAH! PICK UP THE PHONE! STRAWBERRY! PICK IT UP!"_

There went his nap. Groaning in frustration, Ichigo reluctantly moved to his pockets and took out his irritable phone. He was about to snap at Rukia for calling him at such a time until he saw the caller ID on the screen. It was Toushiro.

"That's weird…" he mumbled before answering. "What is it, Toushiro? I was about to take a nap."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou and this is urgent," came the icy, yet panicked reply.

"Is it another hollow? Or wait, did Rangiku-san blow up something again?" Ichigo joked.

"No, it's the fan girls."

That pretty much said everything, but that still didn't explain why it was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow or at least after his nap. It's not like this was the first time the male Shinigamis including himself got rampaged by crazy fan girls.

"What is it this time?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"They're starting to argue and fight online and everywhere else about who we should be with." Toushiro paused. "As in girlfriends, Kurosaki, some are even getting as far as attacking the girls."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before dragging it over his face. "I'm sure the women can handle it-"

"Your sister is one of the victims." Now that was a problem

"WHAT?" He shouted. That made the carrot-top sit straight up and as though timing couldn't be better, Karin came running into his room and shutting the hurriedly behind her; she looked like she just ran a marathon. The black jacket she always wore only had one arm through one of its sleeves, while the backpack hung loosely on her elbow. Basically, the disheveled hair and panicked look said everything.

Ichigo looked over to his sister, still holding the phone, forgetting that Toushiro was still there. "What happened!" he yelled.

Taking a few breaths before answering, Karin pointed out the window, eyes wide. "There're billions of them! I swore they were gonna kill me!"

He looked out and sure enough, a good sea of fan girls was crowded at the Kurosaki Clinic. Some held signs with HITSUHINA or HITSUKARIN written on them and they were all arguing with each other. Heck, one girl even pounced another girl.

Before he could really comprehend the reason why his sister and the white haired captain were involved with each other, he saw something else that caught his attention.

In the distance, were two other groups of fan girls, the only difference, was the fact that HE, Kurosaki Ichigo, was the main victim.

Unable to even think anymore, he spoke into the phone monotonously. "Toushiro…we're doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>So. I haven't been writing for quite a while now (two years maybe xD?) due to a VERY long artist's block. Not writer's block, artist's block, as in I couldn't compose, paint, draw, write, design ANYTHING for the past two years. I don't even know why, but I'm pretty sure it's due to the fact that I've had no sort of inspiration. The only thing relating to art these days for me, washas been photography, and I'm actually get very addicted to it...Anywho.**

**Reason why I'm suddenly writing this story was because today, I was just reading and zoning for some fanfic to read, and I came across this forum on HitsuKarin and HitsuHina, and it struck me how there's always been so much commotion about which girl the boys in BLEACH should date. I've actually been very interested and wanted to write something about it, but I put it off due to, again, artist's block and school *sigh*. But now (even though I'm starting school in two weeks), I'm gonna actually set my mind to this, plus I have a new story coming up; it's AU and original, but I'll occasionally put some BLEACH characters here and there (I'll post it on dA). ** **For those who have read 'Promising Me', it is discontinued and I'm thinking of just deleting it too.**

**Remember to ask questions, at the end of chapter 5, the top 3 people who ask the most questions will have a chapter dedicated to them and they will be in it. The more the better, reviews are always welcome, plus it gives me (AND MANY AUTHORS!) the motivation to update fast. **

**Read, Enjoy, Review, Questions. **

**-AnuHit **


	2. Part 2: Rescue & Blackmail

**Alright, chapter two. Thank to those who reviewed the first chapter and special thanks to MJLCoyoteStarrk for being the first to submit questions, so remember to do that. **

**So do enjoy, and remember to ask questions, it's appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite.**

* * *

><p><span>Part 2: Rescue &amp; Blackmail<span>

For the next couple of days, the Kurosaki family was basically prisoners in their own home. The ongoing fan-war that was still going on outside lasted from day till night; the number of fans that were crowded outside were getting even more violent with each other if not growing more in number. It got to the point that the shades had be the closed, doors locked and leaving was prohibited; it was chaotic. Even Yuzu, who at first was trying to calm her sister and brother down, was starting to become irritated with the fans.

The siblings laid around in the living room on the couches with the TV on even though no one was really watching. Karin was impatiently tapping her fingers on the sofa armchair hugging her deep indigo Ibanez guitar while Yuzu tried to concentrate on folding what remaining clothes there were; seeing as there was no use in washing any clothes because no one was allowed out the house. With all the time on her hands, she had cleaned the whole house spotless. The other two had become restless and helped out too, so there wasn't much left to do.

Karin, being an athletic and active girl, was losing her sanity fast. She hadn't been able to go to work, practice, or the school without risking being mauled by her crazy anti-fans who wouldn't stop screaming at her about seducing Toushiro and one was brave enough to even call her a slut. If it hadn't been for Ichigo and her father, she would've murdered the girl.

Their father hadn't said much about the situation and left his daughter and son alone while he busied himself in the clinic taking care of the fans that were accidently dragged into the occasional fights.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ichigo stood up and walked up to his room. This was getting out of hand and he was starting to miss his Shinigami duties and working day and night for his boss at the studio or for Unagiya Ikumi at the eel shop. At that moment, he'd do anything to get rid of the horde of fans outside his house and get out.

In the last couple of days, Rukia, his friends, and even Urahara had called in and told him that they were being bombarded by the insane fans as well; and if he heard right, even the hollows were too scared to go anywhere near the town.

Upon entering his room, Ichigo made his way to his window and carefully peeked through the curtains down at the fan-filled streets. Immediately, one girl looked straight up at him and started screaming to her friends, and soon, everyone was looking up, screaming, and even THROWING stuff at him – was that an underwear…?

As he was about to turn away, he saw a large white van speeding down the street and straight at the mob. At first, Ichigo only thought that it was just a joke to scare the fans away, but when the driver didn't even slow down, he knew it was for real. Apparently – and unfortunately – the fans knew it too because they all cleared the street immediately and the van came to a screeching halt on the street in front of the house. Still shocked at what he just saw, he almost missed the window of the van pulling down and a white head poked out the window and icy blue eyes looked straight at him.

Instead of being annoyed and thinking that it was another fan, Ichigo found himself intimidated yet drawn by the girl's stare and opened his window.

The mysterious girl seeing his action smirked slightly before yelling up at him. "Hey carrot-top! Get your ass down here and get in!"

"Hah? Why would I do that?" He yelled back, surprised at what he just heard, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought the girl's voice sounded familiar.

He caught the girl roll her eyes. "Do you want to come or stay stuck in the house all day?" she asked.

Ichigo blinked. He knew, and he was positive she knew as well, what his answer would be.

"Come on before these fans mob you again!" The girl called. "Grab your sisters too!"

How she even knew about his sisters, he didn't even want to know, but Ichigo nodded anyways and made his way downstairs as fast as he could.

Karin was the first to notice his hastiness as he reached the door. "Are you crazy?" she exclaimed. "They'll kill you if you go out there!"

"There's a girl out there in a van and she's coming to get us out of here." Ichigo explained. "She wants us to follow her."

His sister cocked an eyebrow, looking at him as though he was speaking Chinese. "And how do you know she's not just another crazy fan girl that's going to kidnap you and rape you or something?"

"Well, for one thing, she wasn't screaming at me to bed her or throwing her underwear at me." He replied, defeated. "Plus she seemed different. But come on Karin, do you really want to be stuck in here for another day?"

Karin didn't say anything; she was still doubtful about the whole situation, but the desire to get out the house was winning her over and she knew that if she stayed in this house another day with her crazy father and those fans outside, some – wanting to kill her – she'd go crazy. Pursing her lips and looking at her brother, she finally agreed.

"Fine, but what about Yuzu?" she asked. Whatever happened, she couldn't leave her twin behind.

She felt a soft hand set on her shoulder and turned around to see Yuzu smiling at her. "It's okay, go ahead with Ichi-nii, I'll stay behind with Outo-san to take care of the patients and the clinic. When everything has settled down, call me and I'll go there and meet you guys, okay?"

Karin sighed, reluctant to leave her sister, but she knew Yuzu was right, so she turned back to Ichigo. "Okay, let's go." She said confidently.

Ichigo nodded. "Stay safe Yuzu." He said, quickly smiling at his hazel haired sister before opening the door and rushing out to the van.

Yuzu smiled, watching her brother and twin race towards the white van and into the vehicle. She caught sight of the girl in the passenger's seat and something in her icy blue eyes told Yuzu that there was nothing to worry about. The girl looked like she was around her early 20s, but she had an elegance to her that balanced out her strong look, making her quite attractive if not eye-catching. Closing the door, Yuzu started to make her way to the clinic, humming contently.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Ichigo asked the white haired girl. Oddly enough, her appearance kind of reminded him of a certain ice Taichou he knew.<p>

The girl kept her eyes on the road, pointing out something to the driver. He looked serious and from what Ichigo could guess, he was probably around 25. His long teal hair was tied in a low ponytail and he had dark turquoise eyes with a dragon tattoo running from the back of his neck down to both of his arms. To make it clear, he didn't look like someone to be messed with.

"We're heading to the Onigiri Radio and TV studio ten minutes from here." The girl replied before turning around in her seat and holding out her hand. "I'm Hitsugo Anuuki by the way."

Both Karin and Ichigo stared wide eyed at the young woman in front of them. This was THE Hitsugo Anuuki, the famous reporter, composer, singer, photographer, and writer that had her own world-wide radio channel that had anything you could ask for; from sports to fashion, metal to piano music, random to love topics, this woman covered it all. Plus, she was one of the rare famous people that Karin actually idolized.

The ebony haired girl moved first, grabbing her idol's hand and shaking ferociously, excitement clear in her voice. "It is so nice to meet you! I'm such a huge fan of yours!" Karin exclaimed.

Instead of looking disgusted, Anuuki only smiled and shook Karin's hand with equal amount of, if not more, strength. "Nice to meet you too, I'd be a big fan too if I knew more about you than the fact that you're one of the finest female soccer players I've seen, Kurosaki Karin." She laughed whole-heartedly.

Karin looked like she was about to pass out, if that was even possible. "Y-y-y-you k-n-n-n-now ab-bout m-me?" she stuttered disbelievingly.

Ichigo had to hold back his laughter at his usually composed sister. This is the first time he'd ever seen her give so much adoration to someone other than one of her soccer idols. Chuckling lightly, he glanced over to the white haired woman who was still smiling and talking to his sister. She acted normal and if he didn't know any better, he'd think she was just like any other person. She carried an elegance with her that couldn't be explained except for the fact that it made him respect her; even he couldn't deny that she was attractive. He had heard of her from Urahara, and from what he was told, this woman knew about Shinigamis and was updated rather well on what was going on. Even Urahara was impressed by this woman.

"So what does the famous Hitsugo Anuuki want with nameless people like us?" He asked, speaking up for the first time since she introduced herself.

Ice blue eyes set on him with disbelief. "Nameless?" Hitsugo asked incredulously. "I wouldn't say that those crazy fans of yours thought you were nameless."

"Yeah, but we're not exactly a big deal like you are." Ichigo said.

"Well, you are," the girl replied with a broad smile, "more than you give yourselves credit for."

Up ahead, the signature rice ball on top of a sleek glass window building came into view. They were at the Onigiri Radio T.V. Studio. What caught his eyes was the fact that inside the building, were his friends, Shinigami and classmates alike, standing around in a group together. The Gotei Juusantai captains were all there along with their lieutenants, with the exception of Hanatarou who lingered by his captain, Unohana Retsu's, side. Somewhere in the crowd, he saw Urahara Kisuke and his gang with the Vizards talking to each other; Hirako Shinji and Sarugaki Hiyori being the most violent and loudest while the others merely watched them and shook their heads. The next thing he saw, though, almost made him want to double over and die. Standing in a separate group, were the Espadas.

All ten of them. To make things even more mind-blowing, Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname were there too.

"What…the…hell…" He was beyond shocked; actually, to be honest, shocked was an understatement. Bewildered wasn't even the right word to describe what he was feeling. All that can be described was the fact that his jaw was hanging until Karin smacked him upright the head.

Hitsugo followed his line of vision before laughing in realization. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I invited everyone from the BLEACH gang here."

"NO SHIT!" Ichigo yelled back.

"You people are so noisy…" came a monotonous voice from the silent driver.

Ichigo gaped at the man. "He spoke…"

Karin just rolled her eyes. "That's Zen Tai, he's Hitsugo-sama's personal and only driver, he's also her partner."

"Yeup, I don't trust anyone else to drive me except for this fella over here." Anuuki smiled brightly, patting her partner on the shoulder. "Doesn't say much, but he's awesome company anyways. By the way, you don't have to add the honorifics, I'm not that big with formal stuff like that. Now let's go, I don't want to keep the others waiting. "

With that, she opened the door and stepped out the van and began walking to the building. The others followed suit, but before he could go further, Ichigo was stopped by the tall man.

"Wha-"

"Listen Kurosaki," Zen started, his dark turquoise eyes staring hard into Ichigo's amber ones, "I know you and your group of friends and 'enemies' over there have a habit of getting at each other's necks, and usually I wouldn't give a damn, but if any of you dare to destroy that studio that Hitsugo-san has spent years building up, and I swear to God, I will murder you all, got it?"

Usually, Kurosaki Ichigo didn't take crap from anyone, but something about this guy just told him straightaway that he wasn't someone to be messed with. And from what he heard, Ichigo knew that Zen meant every word. Now that he was standing up, he was about two inches taller than the carrot-top and he seemed like a man of his words, so all Ichigo did was nod in response.

Zen nodded, knowing the mutual understanding between them was clear and began to walk towards the studio with Ichigo following.

When they got into the building, everything about the place was neat and sleek. It was clean, but not in a freaky professional way, if truth be told, it was laid back. The front entrance was made of glass completely and the building had three stories; stairs made of concrete that spiraled up the floors and a glass cased elevator stood by it. Black leather sofas were arranged in one corner on the opposite side of where the front dark wooden desk, where a simply dressed girl with glasses stood. On the walls, abstract paintings of flowers of every color hung professionally throughout the lobby; everything had its place and from Ichigo's point of view, he could tell that the person who designed all this was none other than the woman at the front of the room.

He saw Zen make his way to stand behind the girl and stood with hands in his pockets and a hard scowl adorning his face.

Turning his attention back to the group of people, he saw that Karin had gone to where Toushiro was and was being hugged by a rather enthusiastic strawberry blonde female with voluptuous breasts. He chuckled before scanning the room for his own friends and saw Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, and his group of friends, making their way to him.

Ichigo smiled as he greeted Renji with a firm arm shake and a man hug. "Hey man, where've you been?"

The red-head smiled broadly at him, before shrugging. "You know, here and there, enjoying the attention."

"I'm sure." Ichigo laughed before waving to his friends and nodding to Sado Yasutora who returned the gesture. "How are the rest of you guys dealing with this situation?"

"Pretty well actually." Inoue Orihime piped up. "Although it was pretty scary when the anti-fans and fans started to fight with each other and crowd the entrance. Tatsuki-chan had to climb through the back to get in my house."

Ichigo stared at her wide eyed. "That's intense."

He heard a sigh and turned around to see Ishida Uryuu pushing up his glasses. "It's hectic at all our houses, even Sado-kun here had to come over in order to get some food since he ran out the day they ambushed him."

Chado nodded in agreement.

"In Soul Society, some fans were starting to climb the walls." Rukia explained with wide eyes. "Even Jidanbou had to go back inside Sereitei. So when Hitsugo-san came to us, we immediately jumped at the opportunity to get outta there."

"So I'm guessing Hueco Mundo and the Vizards are having the same problem as well?" Ichigo mused, looking over at the group of Espadas and their Fraccions.

Before anyone could say anymore, they heard a loud gong coming from the front.

"May I have your attention please?"

Ichigo looked across the heads in the room to see Anuuki at the front of the room with a gong and wooden block in her hands. Now that she was standing, she was about Karin's height, around five foot four. Zen was standing behind her, stoic as ever, but his look commanded attention like his partner's voice because all were heads turned to her.

"Alright, so I've taken you guys here for two reasons." She started, her ice blue eyes scanning the audience. "One, is rescuing you bunch from the army of crazy fans out there before you all die from starvation."

There were some chuckles and murmurs in agreement among the audience.

"And two," she paused, "is that in order to solve this fan-war going on, I've gotten you all here to do an interview. Fans will be able to submit questions they have to the person they want to ask, and in turn, you guys will be answering those questions. It's time for you guys to step out your bubble and give your fans some answers otherwise that war out there is never going to stop.

Now, if there are those that don't want to do this, that's fine." Right about now, Ichigo felt like they were all going to get blackmailed by this charismatic woman. "If you don't want to participate, Zen here will be more than happy to escort you out and back into the horde of fans waiting out there waiting to tear you to pieces."

Yeup, she was blackmailing them.

"So," Anuuki looked around, knowing that she had won already, "is there anyone who doesn't want to do this?"

No reply.

Checkmate.

A smirk crept onto her face as she cleared her throat. "Alright, let's begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to ask questions people! -AnuHit<strong>


End file.
